


Hiking

by JammedKnife



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: World War II
Genre: Concerned Turner, Fluff, Hiking, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammedKnife/pseuds/JammedKnife
Summary: Pierson goes on a hike to clear his head. During his stroll he comes across a familiar figure that seems al too concerned about him.





	Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best when it comes to writing fanfics, so I hope you guys will still enjoy the story! Be sure to vote if you did!

He walked through the woods, admiring how serene the forest was during the night time. There was no artillery, no explosions. Just him and the cozy silence which smoothed out his soul, taking away his jagged edges.It was still winter, every creature was sheltering, the birds had either flown south or had better things to do than sing, but he didn't mind that at all. The only thing he could hear was his breathing and the howling of the wind, which almost rocked him back on his feet. He reminded himself to bring a scarf next time he decided to hike in the middle of the winter. Squinting his eyes, he found himself getting more and more lost in the silence to notice the individual approaching him.

"William?" The voice echoed slightly, startling Pierson out of his trance. It had been ages since he had heard his own name, and with only one person using it, the options were quite slim.

He came to a halt and turned his frame, only to come eye to eye with a familiar face. _Turner._ The man looked exhausted to say the least, but what were you expecting, it was way past midnight and when he last checked, the man was sound asleep.

"Joseph, what're you doin' here?"

Turner's lips quircked up in amusement but didn't quite reach his eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

"I'm just taking a hike, ain't that special. What 'bout you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really, just.." He turned his head to the side to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away. "just checking if you were alright. You left out of the blue and I was wondering where you went."

Pierson felt a smile form it's way onto his face. Turner had the decency to wake himself up and follow him all the way back here, just to make sure if he was alright. The poor guy needed sleep more than anyone.

He sighed and laid his hand lightly on Turner's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm just clearin' out my thoughts. You know, you didn't need to wake yourself up for this."

Turner took the hand of his shoulder, taking it in his own hands. "Well, are you sure?" He glanced up. "I mean, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Pierson planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, which was enough to silence Turner completely. He pulled back, lips stretched into a small grin. "Stop worrying, it ain't healthy."

Turner looked back, a smirk beginning to play his lips. "Maybe you should repeat that, just to be sure I got the message."

Snickering, Pierson moved his hands to Turner's waist, pulling him closer so their chest were touching and his forehead could rest against Turner's. "I should thank you, Joseph."

Turner raised a brow, whilst fiddling his hands in the brunette's hair. "For what?"

"For worrying 'bout me." 

Turner gave him an affectionate smile and leant in, gently kissing his warm lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Turner was, once again, the first to break the comfortable silence.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."


End file.
